Herman's restraint theory provides a social-psychological model of binge eating. This study will use this model as a framework for examining some of the cognitive and affective processes involved in binge eating. According to restraint theory, restrained eaters (chronic dieters) are likely to binge eat when their self-control is disrupted. Certain beliefs and mood states have been found to have this disrupting effect. For example, the belief that they have violated (or soon will violate) their diets leads restrained eaters to binge eat. Having a milkshake they believe is high calories or anticipating having such a milkshake leads restrained eaters to overindulge. The present study will examine the affective and cognitive processes which lead restrained eaters to overeat in response to an anticipated dietary violation. It is hypothesized that the anticipation of an impending dietary violation will lead to dysphoric mood and dysfunctional thoughts, such as "the day is lost...I might as well continue to eat," among restrained eaters. In this study female college students, each identified as a restrained or unrestrained eater, will make taste ratings of ice cream. One-third of the subjects will expect to consume a salad later, one-third will expect a milkshake, and one-third will expect no further consumption. Measures of mood will be administered upon arrival, after the expectancies of future consumption have been induced, and after the taste test has been completed. Cognitions will be assessed at the time of the second and third mood ratings. The findings of this study will contribute to the development of restraint theory and to the understanding of binge eating. In the long-term, this study may represent a step toward understanding some of the eating patterns of bulimic individuals.